PhilistineNescience
- Talk= - Symbolic= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here }} Introduction >Be the most ignorant troll. Do they mean you? You think they mean you. You're Nexine Ance, but most people call you Nex. Nothing INTELLIGENT, that's for sure. You enjoy GOSSIP and BUYING USELESS STUFF. In fact, you have an entire ROOM in your HIVE dedicated to the KNICK-KNACKS you've aquired over the years. Most of it is TOYS and DOLLS; the playthings of GRUBS. You consider yourself a COLLECTER. Your other interests include PAINTING, although you're only a NOVICE. You, uh, you use the FuelKind abstratus. It's really dumb. You can lay down fuel but not light it. You really wish Serian hadn't taken the IgnitorKind abstratus. Your fetch modus is stupid too. It's the Palette modus. To summon an item, you have to paint something with the same color palette as the item. You are utterly shitty at it. Personality Write something about your Troll's personality here. Biography Nex has a flushed crush on Ixel Alium, but doesn't see that going anywhere. She does, however, have a moirail named Kiez Strast. She takes good care of Nex, and the two of them are a very happy couple. Nex things that the best thing ever is just snuggling with her, shooting the breeze. Nexine is also involved in an auspiticeship. Jielle Phrote mediates between Nex and Serian Ance for few reasons. One, he has a kismesis: Sivex Theal. Two, he and Nex are twins. Nexine still hates him, but with Jielle in the way, everything's okay. Nexine's ancestress was the Advisor. She was a bit of a dolt, but her heart was always in the right place. Therefore, she was chosen to advise the Overlord. She was killed by the Incendiary in a blaze two sweeps later. Session As the Page of Hope, Nexine arms others with faith. She has a ton of faith in others, and she provides her teammates with this same virtue! Her role is mainly supportive, helping the offensive players out from behind the scenes. She thinks this role suits her, as she has more than enough faith to go around. LoCaD is a landscape of grey stones that jutt high into the dark sky. There are plateaus and cliffs everywhere. It's also perpetually night, making navigation a chore. The consorts are aqua scuds and live in little huts on the rocky cliffs. To defeat the denizen Etain, Nexine needs to make the sun rise again. It will burn her, thus Nex won't even have to battle with her directly. But she'll have to figure out how to raise the sun first, which, as is typical of all Sgrub quests, is no easy task. Trivia *Nex's name was supposed to be Nezine, pulling on the root "nez", which relates to ignorance. However, the creator accidentally typed Nexine and decided it was much cooler. *Nex's trollian, philistineNescience, basically means ignorant ignorance. Which is redundant. Which is just how Nex likes it. *Etain is based on the Irish sun goddess. *"Ance" comes from the shared root in ignorance and arrogance. Gallery Pictures of your Troll go here. Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Not Super Session Category:Totally Not Superman